Universal's World of Creatures
(formerly known as Universal Studios Metazoa, Universal Metazoa, and for short, Metazoa) is a vast zoological, marine and amusement park located at Universal Baton Rouge Resort, next-door to Universal Studios Louisiana. It is owned by NBCUniversal (a Comcast company) and operated by Universal Parks and Resorts. The park is Universal's equivalent of Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World in Florida, which makes it the first Universal theme park to be themed around animal conservation. It was originally owned and operated by Universal & Venture Group, Inc., a joint venture between Universal Parks and Resorts, The Blackstone Group, Busch Entertainment Corporation and Merlin Entertainments until 2004 where it then got fully-owned by Universal, and as well as the Universal & Venture Group, Inc. is fully owned and folded into Universal Parks and Resorts. It was opened on March 21, 2002, as the first theme park to be built at Universal Baton Rouge Resort, before Universal Studios Louisiana opened in 2012. is accredited by the World Association of Zoos and Aquariums (WAZA) and Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA). 'Promotional info' TBD History Timeline Areas Universal's World of Creatures theme park consists of 10 themed areas, in clockwise order like Islands of Adventure, which surrounds the lagoon called “Discovery Lagoon”. The areas features animal exhibit attractions (and few of the areas and most sub-areas are also animal exhibit attractions (with exceptions of SpongeBob LandPants, The Croods' Land, Kaiju Region, Angry Birds Island, Pokémon World, Animal Crossing, Garfield's Play Fair, and The Secret Place of Pets which don't have animal exhibit attractions), rides and other attractions, that are some original and some that they are based on Universal works and licensed intellectual properties. Current * Beastly Trailway '''- the first section as an entry of the park. In there, guest can walk around the wildlife village with shops, dining, entertainment and as well as attractions. It is formerly known as '''Exotic Entry. Theme: '''“Wildlife” village. '''Opening date: '''March 21, 2002 * '''Tropical Biomes - The second and one of the largest sections themed to jungles/rainforest and grasslands. Theme: jungles and grasslands. ** Africa Safari - Tropical Biomes' sub-section themed around Africa with replicas of a real life African village. Theme: Africa ** Madagascar - a second sub-area within Tropical Biomes section based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name and themed to the wildlife of Madagascar. Theme: DreamWorks Animation's Madagascar film series and Madagascan wildlife. Opening date: September 15, 2009. ** Asian Kingdom - A third sub-section at Tropical Biomes themed to Asian jungle. Theme: Asia. Opening date: March 21, 2002. ** Latin Wilderness - Tropical Biomes' fourth sub-section themed to the rainforest and wildlife of Central and South America. It is also an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with jaguars, giant anteaters, Brazilian tapirs, South American monkeys, macaws, toucans, sloths, etc. Theme: Central and South American wildlife and rainforest. Opening date: March 21, 2002. * Wild Seas - A third section themed to marine wildlife. Theme: marine wildlife. Opening date: March 21, 2002. ** Amity Village - A sub-zone located within Wild Seas section inspired from Universal Pictures’ Jaws franchise. Theme: Jaws trilogy. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** SpongeBob LandPants - A second sub-zone located within Wild Seas based on one of the longest-running animated television series, SpongeBob SquarePants. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants. Opening date: August 16, 2011. Map info: Enter to the undersea world of Bikini Bottom, home to SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. * The Lost Kingdom - A fourth section themed to the wildlife of prehistoric times. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Map info: Travel back in time to 65 millions of years of the making, home to dinosaurs and other prehistoric species. ** Jurassic World - (formerly named Jurassic Park until 2019) The section's sub-section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster film franchise of the same name. Theme: Jurassic Park/Jurassic World franchise and dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Map info: Step through gate to discover the world inspired by the hit film trilogy of Jurassic Park. ** Skull Island - A third sub-section within Animal Starland section consists of two attractions based on King Kong films. Theme: King Kong. Opening date: May 15, 2021. Replaced: '''Land of Ice Age ** '''The Croods' Land - The third sub-section of The Lost Kingdom based on DreamWorks Animation's The Croods. Theme: DreamWorks' The Croods. Opening date: July 2, 2016. * Exploration America - (formerly named Wild Woods until 2017) An fifth section and an animal exhibit walkthrough themed to the wildlife of woodland forests of North America. It is home to American woodland animals like deer, elks, moose, beavers, badgers, foxes, rabbits, American bald eagles, lynxes, pumas, skunks, raccoons, woodpeckers, bears, wolves, rams, etc. Theme: American woodland wildlife. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Former name: Wild Woods. Trivia: Wild Woods was used to be themed to the woodland forest which contained two sub-areas such as North America and Europe before the Europe area within a land was closed to make way for Metazoa version of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section. ** The Berenstain Bears – Bear Country - A sub-section of Wild Wood of America based on The Berenstein Bears children's book franchise. Theme: The Berenstein Bears. Opening date: March 11, 2010 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Metazoa - A sixth section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series and Warner Bros.' Harry Potter film series.'' ''Opening date: August 14, 2017. Replaced: the Europe section of Wild Woods ** Forbidden Forest - A sub-area themed around the series’ fictional forest of the same name. Theme: Harry Potter book and film series ** Ilvermorny: The World of Fantastic Beasts - A second sub-area based the Harry Potter spin-off Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. * Animal Starland - A seventh section which is inspired by animals in worldwide popular culture and homed to old and modern animal stars, characters and icons both real and fictional. Theme: animals in popular culture and entertainment industry. Opening date: September 2002. ** Kaiju Region '''- TBA. '''Opening date: June 14, 2010. Replaced: '''Planet of the Apes. ** '''Angry Birds Island - A fourth sub-section in Animal Starland based on the Angry Birds franchise and as well as The Angry Birds Movie. Theme: Angry Birds franchise. Opening date: Spring 2018. Replaced: ' Animal Star land Safari Park ** '''Spyro's Kingdom '- TBA. '''Opening date: September 2002. Theme: Spyro Franchise ** Crash's Island '-' '''TBA. Opening date:' September 2002. ' Theme:' Crash Bandicoot Franchise ** '''Banjo's Forest' - TBA.' Opening date:' September 2002. ' Theme: '''Banjo Kazooie Franchise * '''Extraterrestrial Planet '- Inspired by the extraterrestrial life. * Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa - An ninth section which is the second half of Super Nintendo World, with two sub-areas. Opening date: July 4, 2023 ** Pokémon World - A first sub-section based on Nintendo/Game Freak’s Pokémon franchise. This section is also a popular spot for fans of video games, anime, etc. Theme: Pokémon. Opening date: July 4, 2023 ** Inkopolis - A second sub-section inspired by Splatoon franchise. Theme: Splatoon. Opening date: July 4, 2023 ** Animal Crossing - A third sub-section based on Nintendo's franchise of the same name. It has a similar theme to Hogsmeade in other Universal theme parks. Opening date: August 1, 2023 * The Secret World of Pets '''- TBD. '''Opening date: TBD * Desertlands - A tenth and last section of the park which is themed to wildlife in the deserts and is consists of three sub-sections such as Outback, Wild West, and Sahara. Theme: wild deserts. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** Outback - A section’s first sub-section and an animal exhibit which is themed to Australia. It contains Australian animals such as kangaroos, crocodiles, kookaburras, koalas, wombats, Tasmanian devils, emus, cockatoos, bearded dragons etc. Theme: Australia. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** Wild West - A section’s second sub-zone and an animal exhibit/walkthrough themed to the Old West of United States of America and is homed to roadrunners, coyotes, bobcats, rattlesnakes, armadillos, hawks, buzzards, prairie dogs, Gila monsters, etc. Theme: American Old West. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** Sahara - A section’s third and last sub-zone themed to the Sahara desert. Theme: Sahara desert. Opening date: March 21, 2002 * Discovery Lagoon - A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Metazoa park. Theme: lagoon. Opening date: March 21, 2002 Former * The Great Valley: The Land Before Time - A defunct sub-area located next-door to the Jurassic Park area as part of The Lost Kingdom section and based on The Land Before Time series. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Closing date: December 31, 2014. Replaced by: The Croods Land and one attraction is replaced as Prenadon Flyers at JP sub-area * The Land of Ice Age - A second sub-section of The Lost Kingdom inspired by 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky’s Ice Age animated films. Theme: Ice Age movie series. Opening date: June 12, 2013. Closing date: December 31, 2019. Replaced by: Skull Island * Europe - The Europe section was used to be part of Wild Woods which featured the animal viewing areas and two attractions. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Closing date: May 31, 2015. Replaced by: TBA * Eric Carle's World of Bugs - A first sub-section within Animal Starland inspired by Eric Carle's children's book involves bugs, such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Very Quiet Cricket, The Grouchy Ladybug, etc. It is an interactive mini-section which aimed younger children, age 0-7 with families, which contains attractions based on Eric Carle's bug-themed stories and as well a small exhibit of real insects. Theme: Eric Carle's bug-themed storybooks and insects. Opening date: September 2002. Closing date: 2017. Replaced by: Extraterrestrial Kingdom * Planet of the Apes '''- '''Opening date: September 2002. Closing date: '''2007. '''Replaced by: Kaiju Region. Trivia: '''TBA * '''PETopia - (pronounce: pet-topia) An ninth section inspired by the public's general curiosity about domesticated and livestock animals. Theme: domesticated and livestock animals. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Closing date: '''Fall 2019. ** '''Garfield's Play Fair - A small sub-area at PETopia hosted by Garfield. Theme: Garfield. Opening date: June 10, 2009 ** U.S. Acres: Welcome to the Farm - A sub-area at PETopia hosted by Orson Pig and his friends. Theme: U.S. Acres/''Orson's Farm''. Opening date: June 10, 2009. Closing date: '''November 5, 2016. '''Replaced by: The Secret Place of Pets ** The Secret Place of Pets '''- TBD. '''Opening date: November 11, 2019. Annual events Current A Celebration of Harry Potter - a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two Universal theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, which is a theme to the Harry Potter book and movie series. It occurs on the first weekend of January. Opening date: '''2018. '''Year of the Animals - a lunar new year event occurs February 8 - 28. Opening date: '''2018. '''Pokemon Go: The Training Experience - A annual event allows users of Pokémon Go app in their mobile to have their challenge to capture every Pokémon that can be found in every location of the park in their mobile devices and tablets. It occurs the first week of March, July, November. Theme: Pokémon Go. 'Map info:' TBA. Opening date: TBA. Green is Universal: Nature Fest – an Earth Day event which is dedicated to helping to keep the Earth clean. Presented by Green is Universal. Occurring dates: every Earth Day season from late-March to April 22. Sponsored by: Green is Universal. Opening date: '''2012. '''The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship - an annual dog show shows at the PETopia Arena. It occurs April 29th - June 21st. Opening date: '''2006. '''Otakunami - taking place in Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa, this festival focuses mostly on animals appearing in anime and manga series, like Yo-Kai Watch. It occurs every first Tuesday of August. Presented by: AnimExpo. Opening date: '''2013. Halloween events * '''Spooky Safari - a weekend-only family-orientated Halloween event, as part of Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends. Occurring dates: Weekends of October. Opening date: '''2016. * '''Savage Safari - a nightly weekday-only Halloween event aimed at guest age 13 to adult, as part of Universal Resort Louisiana's Halloween Horror Nights. Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Opening date: '''2016. '''Holly Jolly Safari – a Christmas event. Occurring dates: late-November-December 24. Opening date: '''2016. '''Kwanzaa Nights - an after Christmas event celebrated at the Africa Safari section of Tropical Biomes, aimed at African-American guests. Occurring dates: December 27 - January 1. Opening date: '''2016. Former TBA '''Annual Animal Adoption Week - located exclusively at the PETopia Dome in the PETopia section, it is a festival that allows guest to adopt abandoned pets. It occurs from March 7 - 20 Sponsored by: ASPCA. Opening date: '''2005. '''Closing date: '''2017. '''Peppa Pig: The School Fete - Held exclusively at the in the PETopia Arena, taking place in PETopia section, it's festival aimed at young children, which consists playgrounds, activities, petting zoos, and character meet-n-greets based on the preschool animated franchise Peppa Pig. It occurs from January 20th to February 3rd. Opening date: '''2013. '''Closing date: 2015 Universal Metazoa: 5th Anniversary - TBD Furry Fan Night '- TBD '''Universal Metazoa: 10 Years to be Wild! '- TBD '''15 Wild Years Celebration of Universal Metazoa - TBD 20 Years o the Making: A Jurassic Park Fan Celebration '- TBD Park's anti-plastic policy Like other animal theme parks and unlike the rest of Universal Studios theme parks, Universal Metazoa does not allow to use plastic materials, such as plastic bags, plastic straws, balloons, and others, due to that they will harm animals. So they only use paper straws. Park hours Monday to Friday 7 am to 10 pm Saturday to Sunday 6 am to 11 pm Controversy TBA Annual Animal Adoption Week During the lifetime of Annual Animal Adoption Week, TBA Logo Metazoa era Pre-2002 USMAP prototype logo.png|The prototype logo USMAP prototype logo (elephant).png|Elephant The prototype logo of the park was designed to be similar to the ''Jurassic Park logo, but with the addition of various animals, in shoulette. 2002-2003 USMAP logo.png|2002-2003 logo Upon the park's opening the TBD was dropped and all its left is its logo, with "Universal Studios" on the top, "Metazoa", with two large letters "M" and "A" with other letters "E", "T", "A", "Z", and "O", in Jungle Fever font, on the middle, and "Adventure Park", in Trajanus Roman font, on the bottom. 2003-2004 USM logo.png|2003-2004 logo The "Adventure Park" was removed. 2005-2016 UM logo.png|2005-2016 logo UM logo (with slogan).png|Logo with "A Creature Logo" slogan - 2015-2016 TBD World of Creatures era 2016-present UWOC logo.png The logo was renamed into "Universal's World of Creatures", with "Universal's" is typed in Gothic Black font and "World of Creatures" is typed in African font. Promotions See: /Promotions Food promotions See: /Food promotions Toys For Kids' Meal Toys: /Kids' Meal Toys Trivia /Trivia Successor parks * Universal's Lost World Adventure Incidents * '''July 10, 2002: '''The first incident occurs at Metazoa where an animal keeper was entering a lions exhibit at the Out of Africa Journeys attraction, about to clean around the enclosure when suddenly, he was unaware that the door to the lions' shelter was accidentally left open. As a result, one of the lions appeared out from the shelter and spotted the animal keeper. Then it pounced him to the attack causing the keeper to scream out for help until the other employees came a rescued him from the lion just in time, but the lion's victim was badly injured from its attack and sent to the hospital for stitches. After this incident, the lion enclosure was rebuilt for more safety for the keepers and the animals. * '''May 2, 2003: A 9-year-old child broke her leg while trying to climb over the fence, although she's not allowed to do that at all. * April 13, 2004: 'Some people were burned inside the Jurassic Park: The Ride. The building was set on fire but was put out hours later. * '''March 26, 2008: '''The coaster at the African elephant section at Engaging Pachyderms got derailed causing the riders to be injured and some of them died. *'June 22, 2011: A raccoon from Wild Woods of America managed to escape its enclosure, but was spotted at the neighboring mink enclosure. Luckily, the raccoon was caught and brought back to the exhibit. *'September 2, 2014:' A man suffered from a heart attack and died while riding the Quetzalcoatl coaster. *'May 17, 2016: '''A 19-year-old college-age woman worked at Metazoa during her college years in order to get a job. The woman worked at the Bears exhibit at Wild Woods of America. While trying to feed the bears, one of the bears went berserk and severely injured the woman. After the incident, the safety of the zookeepers got increased. *'June 25, 2017: That evening, All gorillas escaped from their enclosure, Which caused severe problems for the Rescue Team. During the incident, It was extremely impossible to bring them back into their enclosure. Many gorillas were destroying property, While some of the gorillas killed 9 woman and 2 man, Which caused a extreme problem. Several of the zookeepers were extremely injured, While some of the zookeepers were critically hurt, Because of this, All of the rides broke down, and every guest were told to leave the park. Also, it had to temporarily close the next day. *'''May 2, 2018: An orangutan escaped its enclosure and was seen wandering around the park. Later, it was caught at the neighboring Universal Studios Louisiana park. Related names * Development Group, a division of Universal Creative responsible for designing animal exhibit attractions mainly for Universal Metazoa/World of Creatures theme park and other Universal theme parks. * Educational Experience, the series of educational programs exclusively at Universal's World of Creatures, which is aimed at guests, from preschool to up, to experience the knowledge of conservation and environments of wildlife and nature. * Conservation Fund, a fountain encourage people for helping and caring for animals worldwide. * Universal's World of Creatures Rescue Team, TBD Gallery Postcards Poll Did you like this idea, Universal Metazoa? Yes Maybe No I don't care I don't know Will Universal Metazoa happened in real life at some point? Yes Maybe No I don't care I doubt it? See also *'' /Attractions'' *'' /Canceled attractions and areas'''' '' *'' /Animal list'' *'' /Dinning and retails'' *Disney's Animal Kingdom, a real-life theme park located at Walt Disney World in Florida, in which that's what is similar to. Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Animal parks Category:Jurassic Park Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Pokemon Category:Garfield Category:Harry Potter Category:King Kong Category:DreamWorks Category:Dr. Seuss Category:The Simpsons Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Category:Animals Category:Attractions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Jaws Category:Happy Feet Category:Flipper Category:Ice Age Category:Universal Metazoa Category:My Little Pony Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Animal theme parks Category:Non-Disney Attractions Category:Felix the Cat Category:Peppa Pig Category:Little Bear Category:Eric Carle Category:The Very Hungry Caterpillar Category:Marine parks Category:Godzilla Category:Paramount Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Category:20th Century Fox Category:Viacom Category:Sesame Street Category:Looney Tunes Category:Articles needs to be expanded